Severus Snape, Master of Death
by Neramo
Summary: Death had been cheated once more, and he was sick and tired of it. Choosing a soul from his vast storage, he brought forth Severus Snape to collect the souls of the deceased for him, where he could not be. Rated M for Intense violence and other mature themes.


_**Chapter type:**_ _ **ಠ**_ _ **_**_ _ **ಠ**_ _ **interesting.**_

 _ **It's YOUR OLD PAL NERRY, BACK AGAIN WITH A NEW STORY! So, I'm intensely sorry for being gone most of the summer, but I got REALLY into Harry Potter for the first time and completely binged it. So now, I'm making a story about my favorite character. Severus Snape. So, without further ado, ENJOY YO STORY!**_

 _ **Beta read by: TheFallenEnemy (Good friend of mine, check him out if you like RWBY or Fairy Tail)**_

Death was in quite in the situation. He had been cheated once more. A boy named Issei had been revived a mere few moments before he was able to claim the soul. This wouldn't be a problem, if not for the fact that he **hated** , being cheated. The only person he could accept that cheated him was the third brother, Ignotus Peverell. The world he was speaking of was just chock full of people who had cheated him.

' _ **I need something to be able to get to that world quicker to claim those souls…. perhaps an agent of my favorite world…"**_ Death said to himself in the empty throne room of his, while he looked around the hall, many mirrors lining it. He looked around the mirrors, looking for someone who could complete the purpose he was putting forward.

That is until he encountered his favorite soul. A very certain, Severus Snape. As he did in life, he was scowling from a corner of his little room.

' _ **This one will do nicely.'**_ Death thought to himself as he brought forth the soul, throwing it upon the floor of his throne room.

Snape looked around surprised at his sudden location change, looking around the room quickly.

"W-Where am I?" He said while he looked around, slightly fearful for what would happen. Death chuckled at the expected reaction, causing Snape to look around at him in terror. Death floated to his throne and sat in it.

" _ **Rise Severus."**_ Death said while he forced Snape to his feet, Snape looking around terrified. Death was quickly getting annoyed. He quickly thought up a plan to appeal to Snape's ego like he did to the three brothers long ago.

" _ **You must be wondering why you are here."**_ Snape nodded quickly at this statement, Death taking a small bow with his hand extended. Death smiled and looked at Severus.

" _ **I have brought you to my chambers for a proposition."**_ He said, Snape's intrigued eyes clueing him in that he was listening.

" _ **You see, I do not like being cheated, and that has happened all too often for my lack of speed. After all, Death is always slow but sure."**_ Death said, Snape finally speaking up, confused as to how it pertained to him.

"How does any of this involve me?" Snape said while he looked up at the hooded figure, confused with his statement.

" _ **I'm recruiting you to do my job where I cannot be fast enough."**_ Death said quickly, looking down at Snape. Snape was in wonder, wondering why Death chose him as the one to be recruited.

" _ **And before you deny, there are perks. The laws of the wizarding world do not apply to you there. You will also receive another mortal body for your personal use, completely identical to your old one."**_ Death said, tantalizing the offer. Snape thought long and hard about it. On one hand, he could live again, as if his death at the hands of Voldemort and Nagini never happened. On the other, Death spoke of this land as if it was completely different from his, and it sounded quite far if Death itself could not moved fast enough to get there.

"Very well. Under a condition." Snape said, Death annoyed that he something was being demanded of him, but nonetheless nodded and listened.

" _ **And what would that be?"**_ Death said, curious of what the wizard was asking him, looking down at the Half Blood Prince.

"I wish to be assured that you shall not claim me again." Snape said, looking at him with a rather determined look. Death chuckled. If he was cheated, he despised it. But as for him allowing someone to escape him? That was a different matter entirely. He chuckled and extended his hand, Snape closing his eyes expecting there to be a strike of anger. Nothing came however except Death's chuckle. Death would give him what he wanted, but immortality came at a very certain cost. A small reversal of age which would take Snape back to around his early twenties.

" _ **Very well. As for you being under my employ, you must become a Master of Death. And for that, you need the true deathly hallows."**_ Snape looked confused as he looked up, seeing Death pulling two items from his cloak. One was a pure white wand, which appeared to be fashioned from bone. The second, was a small black diamond which was purer than pure. Snape looked for the third item, wondering where it was.

" _ **These, are the Death wand and the Life stone. These shall be yours should you accept. The final object shall be revealed when you do so."**_ Death said, holding the two items out for him. Snape took them cautiously, looking up at death.

"What makes these superior to the items you gave the brothers?" Snape said slowly, pocketing the items. Death laughed from behind his cloak.

" _ **That wand of yours shall never be taken, and is truly the strongest in existence, fashioned from my own bone. The stone can bind someone to you, making them yours should you choose. There is no way to deny the stone. And, of course it can bring those long dead from the grave."**_ Death said, Snape looking down at the objects through an unimpressed stare. He of course was extremely awed at their power, but refused to show it. He took Death's outstretched hand, Death chuckling as a portal opened beneath Snape.

" _ **You have earned the final item. My very own cloak."**_ Death said while he ripped his cloak off, the cloak covering Snape's head. Snape fell through the portal as the cloak wrapped around him, covering him completely as a new body was made from complete scratch, forming identical to his old one.

His soul shot into the body, the body's eyes snapping open with a start as his heart began beating. He clutched his chest while he breathed, the feeling of a beating heart unfamiliar to him at that point. He turned mid air, seeing the ground approaching quickly, he quickly pulled out his wand, pointing it at himself after nearly fumbling it.

"Arresto Momentum!" He called out, his movement slowing to a near stop above the ground, letting him land safely on the ground. He looked around the area, the landscape being far different than what he was used to.

"This place is rather strange…" Snape said to himself looking around the alleyway he was in, wrapping the cloak tighter around himself. He heard scuttling, and quickly turned around whipping his wand out.

"Lumos!" He called out, trying to see the thing that was scuttling around him, seeing a the leg of a ginormous spider. He sneered behind the veil of a calm upturn of the nose, waiting for it to charge at him. Until he heard it speak.

"My my, don't you look just delectable~." A woman's voice said from the shadows. Snape felt himself become detested at this method of hunting, using seduction.

"Show yourself you detestable harlot." Snape said to the shadows, the spider hearing him as Japanese due to her language, as she got ready to strike.

"This will be but only a moment. Death does not hurt." Snape waited, looking around the area for her and getting ready to strike her with his own created spell, Sectumsempra. She suddenly darted out of the shadow's, revealing that her chest was bare and that she had the bottom half of a spider. While new to Snape, it would not deter him. He got ready to call out the spell, before the wand made other words rush to his mouth.

"Arania Exumai!" He called, sending a blast of blue light at her from his wand, sending her out of the alleyway into the open, smirking at her while he stepped out of the alleyway, covered in Death's own cloak. He gave a wave of his wand, about to hit her with a sectumsempra, before remembering something Death said to him.

" _The rules of the wizarding world do not apply to you there."_ He gave a slight grin, remembering those words and pointing his wand once more at the shocked spider woman monster, winding up for a spell that he had not used for a long while.

"Avada Kedavra!" The green bolt shot out, striking the spider woman in the chest. She slumped over, being killed instantly by the curse, as it was meant to do. He smiled at how much magic he could cast due to the wand, looking around as he heard whispers nearby.

"This is where the stray devil was Bochuo." A young male voice said from a nearby alleyway. He quickly threw on the invisible cloak, hiding his entire presence due to how much better it was than the mere scrap of cloth Death had given the third brother.

There was a group of teenagers, not looking much older than the boy Harry at the end of his stay at Hogwarts. They saw the woman's body, seeing how deathly pale she was.

"Is she already dead?" The young boy with brown hair asked the older teen with crimson hair. She carefully got close, feeling for a pulse, finding none.

' _Stray devil? I've never heard the term before… Perhaps this place truly is a far cry different than mine.'_ Snape thought while he decided to follow them, to try and learn more. They began walking back towards the street, walking down it. He followed them silently, until he had an idea. He saw a nearby alleyway with a trash can, pointing his wand at the trash can.

"Avifors!"He whispered to the wand, the trash can turning to a bird. He turned to the teens, only to see the tall blonde boy running towards him. He was pushed into the wall, rather hardly as the boy moved at impossible speeds. The cloak turned off, revealing him to the teens.

"I knew I heard someone following us!" The boy said while the rest of the teens got ready for battle, the girl with black hair somehow having lightning crackling in her hands. He knew that if a fight broke out, there would no doubt be muggles seeing it.

"Are you with the Churc-." Before the girl could finish her sentence, he pointed his wand quickly and began flying away without a broom, as was something he had trained to do.

"Imperio!" He yelled, the girl with black hairs eyes going blank. He smirked and began making her run towards her peers to cover his trail, hearing them try to plead to her to snap out of it. He knew that it would be safe, as they would not use anything inhuman on their friend.

He landed on a far away building, mentally turning off the Imperio spell. He rested, lying in the large abandoned building he had landed in. Looking around the building, making sure no more of those 'stray devils' were around.

"Lumos." He said quietly, looking around his surroundings. He sighed tiredly, deciding to try to sleep. The night had been very strange for him. He had been busy dealing with the stray devil he had encountered, and then those teens with oddly acute senses who had heard him. He leaned back on the small rubble pile behind him, trying to rest. Until he heard the sound he dreaded more than anything.

 _Hissssssss_

He quickly got up, turning around to see a snake near where he was resting. Memories flashed to his mind, of his untimely death at the hands of Nagini. He broke into a cold sweat at the memories and quickly drew his wand.

"Sectumsempra sectumsempra sectumsempra!" He gave three quick slashes with his wand, splitting the snake into three pieces out of his panic. He clutched his beating heart, it's beating being erratic and fast. He took deep breaths, slowly calming himself. He laid down and began to rest. Of course, before he saw his reflection in a small piece of broken glass.

He quickly picked it up and looked at it, seeing that he was only around 23. He slightly paled at his age being reversed as it was, but didn't really see a downside. He was reversed to his prime after all, and Magic was based off the mind, not the body. The only problem he had was getting money, and that had a simple solution.

His first objective was to get a job he was used to. That is, teaching.

 _With Rias and her Peerage_

Rias was very concerned at the moment. They were being followed by a human wizard who was somehow able to override the Peerage system by taking control of Akeno with some kind of incantation. He was also able to turn himself completely invisible with what appeared to be quite a bit of ease, able to follow them after murdering the stray devil they were hunting.

They were currently checking Akeno for any remaining effects of the 'Imperio' spell that the wizard used. She was holding up fine, but was intensely angry that they could not get a good look at the wizard before he fled. They knew he was male, but he was able to run before they could see his face.

Although, she had managed to send her familiar to fly after the wizard, and her familiar was about to return in fact. She turned to the window, letting it inside. The bat landed nearby and looked up at her, while she looked at it's eyes looking through it's memory like she did when Issei picked up the pamphlet. What she saw was… interesting to say the least.

' _Sectumsempra Sectumsempra Sectumsempra!'_ The man's reaction to the snake was quite interesting, perhaps that would be some leverage she could use if they met each other again. She quickly made a detailed sketch of the man's face, which made her realize he was most likely of British descent. She took the sketch into the room with her peerage and pinned it on the large white board with a magnet.

"This is the wizard that had attacked us earlier. His name is unknown, but I will check the town records for him. He appears to be foreign, of British descent specifically." Rias debriefed her peerage on what she knew, looking around. She snapped her fingers remembering something. "He also appears to have a crippling fear of snakes." She said while she looked over her peerage once more.

 _Tomorrow afternoon with Snape_

Snape was looking around for what looked to be an academic building, seeing many modern houses which amazed him at how advanced this place was compared to his own home. He had been traveling for a long while, until he saw a building labeled 'Kuoh Highschool'. He entered the building, wondering why there was no language difference between him and the natives. He walked to the room labeled to belong to the principal, and entered.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" The man asked, looking up at Snape annoyed. Snape sat down, looking at the man across from him and answered simply.

"I am here for a job." Snape said, the principal looking at him sighing with a wave of his hand.

"We're not taking applications right now, and even if we were I'd have to see your credentia-" Snape did not let him finish, whipping his wand out with a sigh and saying to him.

"Imperio!" The principal's eyes immediately went blank, going to the intercom and beginning an announcement.

"Hello students and staff alike. I'd like to welcome a new teacher to our staff, having recently come in from England. Please welcome Mr. Severus Snape to our campus with open arms." The controlled principal said, the curse letting Snape control him. Snape released it after making the principal give him the necessary papers and log his class in. While his subject at Hogwarts was Defense against the Dark Arts, he was extremely well versed in most subjects such as Math.

He walked to the vacant room, setting up his own advanced mathematics class with a multitude of desks and chairs, letting himself become acquainted. His class was for students with a fairly higher grade than the average, being that of A- or above. Certain students were beginning class with him tomorrow. Until then, he would wait for his new job to begin.

"To a new life for myself I suppose. Along with my job under Death." Snape said to himself while he looked down at his wand, made from the very bone of Death. He raised a glass and took a drink.

 _ **Chapter one, end.**_


End file.
